inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Toilet/Coverage
In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Toilet was merely foreshadowed for Season 2. MePhone4 requested a new assistant from Adam, which would later be Toilet. In Breaking The Ice, Toilet debuted as MePhone4's new assistant, hired by Adam. Once appearing, Toilet immediately shocked MePhone4, as he ended up calling Adam, and reassuring the irritating assistant. Later, Toilet asks MePhone4 if he could pull the lever of the slot machine, who snapped at him before recalling this, and sending Toilet off to fetch him wires. Despite the clear instructions, Toilet later came back with half-eaten spaghetti, due to him not having his lunch break. In Marsh on Mars, Toilet begins to get excited as MePhone4 begins saying nice things about him, but to his dismay, these nice things ended up being about the new vote displayer, MePad. Toilet begins to protest against MePad, and ends up taking one of Cherries' masks, and mocking him. MePhone4 ends up sending Toilet off once again to retrieve wires. Toilet returns at the end of the episode, noticeably scratched and bandaged, but with actual wires. MePhone4, however, scolds Toilet for bringing back green wires, stating he wanted red wires instead. In Tri Your Best, Toilet foolishly remarks Yang's violent attitude as "normal". Later, Toilet is seen by the swimming pool asking MePhone4 for any assistance, but accidentally spilling toilet water on him while doing so. This electrifies MePhone4, and making him furiously kick Toilet into the pool, where he resurfaced next to Soap. After apologizing, Toilet realizes his toilet water has spilled into the pool, causing Soap to run off terrified. MePhone4 shows his disgust, and as usual, sends Toilet off to find wires. As Toilet leaves the pool, he accidentally knocks over Box, who falls into the pool, causing more havoc. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Toilet returns after disappearing for 3 months, apparently searching for wires that MePhone4 ordered him to find. After Toilet returns, MePhone4 asks Toilet to try and bring back former contestant, Bow. Toilet explains that it is impossible, but goes off to find a way to bring Bow back after MePhone4 explains that it's Toilet's way to prove himself to MePhone4. Toilet returned later in the episode after finding Bow's alleged brother Dough. In Let 'Er R.I.P., he arrived as security when Yin-Yang's Yang half tried to hit MePhone4 with a torch, and splashed water on Yin-Yang, sending him to the bleachers. When MePad plays the music and MePhone4 says he gets it, Toilet then says that MePad is the worst assistant ever In Everything's A-OJ, Toilet appears in court when interrupting Paper, who was explaining MePhone4's crime of unlawful detention. Toilet seemingly misheard Paper, considering his reaction was: "Oi! Mr. Phone was never a teacher!" He was, however, interrupted by Judge Gavel's calls for order in court. Toilet left behind a fading line: "I love yououou..." When MePad interrupted Paper to explain he was bias against MePhone4, Toilet interrupted him, stating that they "were going off the trickity-track." Judge Gavel reacted on an annoyed tone. When Judge Gavel decided MePhone4's punishment, which was one hour in jail, Toilet reacted outrageous. This led him to spitting water in Judge Gavel's face. This ended up in MePhone4's punishment being lengthened to one day. After MePhone4 was escorted away, and Judge Gavel announced that OJ took over hosting duties, Toilet's reaction was that it should have been him who got the punishment. Later in the episode, Toilet appears when MePhone4 returned from jail. He was crazy over the fact that he came back. "Oh my gosh, it's Mr. Phone! I missed youou! Did you miss me, cause i missed you so!" MePhone4, however, did not respond to him. In Theft and Battery, he plays a relatively major role in the episode first appearing, still tying to impress MePhone4, In this episode, Toilet appears to defy logic more then usual, somehow managing to fly back into the Grand Slam's air balloon after been thrown off by Soap, and much more. Toilet became friends with MePad in Theft and Battery, and gains a dislike for Soap. In Rain On Your Charade, Toilet wants to do elimination. He has elimination cards with all 7 contestants made with glitter and markers. MePhone4 takes them, and sets them into the air, making Toilet sad, and he flies off. Later, he is seen with MePad and MePhone4 getting challenge ideas. Oddly enough, in Alternate Reality Show, Toilet only has one line. He asked MePad to display the votes for the challenge in the episode. In Mine Your Own Business, Toilet took the "jewel" that Test tube found in the cave. MePad immediately teleported away with the jewel and came back to tell Toilet that MePhone4 neededthe gems. Toilet is later seenpounding a rhythmic drum to gather up the Contestants. He was admiring from earlier the episode. He then told fan that they finally have perfect contestant attendance. Toilet was only collecting jewels from contestants with MePad for the majority of the episode. After all 6 jewels were found,Toilet presumably inserted the final jewl into MePhone4, thus re-activating him. Toilet then stated that him and MePad were the "best team ever" and then stated that they didn't need Adam's help after all. This statement triggered a flashback and MePhone4 which resulted in Toilet being fired. before walking away, Toilet made a facial expression which implies he had enough of Mephone4's treatment of him. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 1 Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2